A shot at Life
by riddle1rave
Summary: Draco wanted to drag himself out of the pool of endless distress by drowning himself. Hermione just wanted to search for better ways. What happens when the two wretched souls find in each other a bond they had longed for?


**Author's Note: The story is inspired by a French classic **_**La Fille **__**sur **__**le pont**_** . I have no idea how it is so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Flimsy attempt<span>

He stood on the edge of a bridge, his steel gray eyes fixed on the dark perpetual river which reflected a glint of the divine moon sheltering the beautiful city of Scotland. The water was at a good distance of 60 yards, the sight extremely terrifying, yet bearing a kind of beauty about it. That just seemed perfect for Draco Malfoy, since the mesmerizing circumstances of the nature seemed completely oblivious to what was running through his mind. Now all he had to do was to take a tiny step forward, and then he'd be falling freely, crashing into the exquisite surface of the river. There would be a minute of choking and burning as the water would flood down his mouth, nose and ears. And then he'd be dragged into complete darkness, his soul dissolving into tranquility with a finality.

Just the thought of it was absolutely appeasing. A perfect way to end it all, or so what he reckoned. But somehow , Draco couldn't bring himself to move ahead. His eyes were still rooted to the everlasting water stream, his feet completely frozen on the spot. Hadn't he fantasized this over a hundred times in his mind already? It still _was_ intensely tempting, but where in hell was the damn courage? _Not now!_Draco thought in exasperation. This, of all was definitely not the time to cower out. _This,_ was the ultimate resolve for everything. _Now is not the time to be a coward_, he ordered to himself determinedly ,gritting his teeth.

After what seemed like an hour, he gathered a little nerve and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath, his hands closing into fists. Right when he was on the verge of advancing forward ,he was abashedly interrupted. "Come on! Just jump for Merlin's sake!" Draco's face swiftly turned to the source of voice and he simply gawked at the person who had let out those implausible words with a laugh. The girl was horribly familiar with those honey brown eyes and brown hair which were now combed into soft wavy curls instead of that bushy mess of hair she used to carry around in Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, it was. Sitting whilst facing towards the same direction as his, feet crossed at ankles that were dangling playfully over the water surface, drunk! "You know," she continued in her ludicrous state, "when everything's so god _awful_ in life that you've dared to climb up on this wall, you shouldn't give it another thought. You just do it. Like, Boom!" she made a strange hand gesture "and then you're done." She finished smirking.

Draco just stared at her, shock apparent in his eyes. This, was _utterly _bizarre, which was to say the least. When had he ever imagined Hermione Granger tipping him off over the prospect of suicide? Moreover what _was_ she doing here, in this part of the city at this time of the night? As he pondered over her spoken words, he realized she was rather right. No matter how uncanny the situation seemed, nothing mattered but what he'd come here for. And he'd have to hurry before something else disturbed the perfect circumstances urging him to get it over with. For the second time and more zealously, Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Letting out the air slowly from his nostrils, he was about to take a step when he was again forced to stop due to another interruption by none other than the same voice. "You should've had been drunk, you know." The crazed brunette said in a matter-of-fact tone. Draco's eyes opened and once again he looked at her, his face void of any emotions this time. It was still hard to grasp the possibility of certain _events_ that were happening, but Draco couldn't care less at the moment. Not when he already had something more crucial to do. "Whatever dude, just countdown to one and whoosh" making the same hand gesture she completed "be done with it."

Draco continued to look at her with a blank expression, merely to see if she'd finally shut up. For the last time, he closed his eyes and sighed. He was not willing to do this, not anymore. Damn the girl for ruining everything. It was the perfect setting, but something _had _to go wrong…..

The hell with it, if it had to be done, it had to be done now. Tightening back his loosened fists, he was immensely irritated when her voice chimed in his adapt mind for the third time. "Alright darlin', see you in hell!" she exclaimed smirking and unevenly stood up on the wall herself. Moving closer to the edge, she dropped the firewhiskey bottle into the murky river. "Three" she whispered, loud enough for Draco to hear as he once again gazed at her, unable to hide the shock from his features. "Two" she continued, the smirk completely fading off. Right when her countdown finished at 'one', two flashlights collided with the back of their heads. Both turned around and instantly covered their faces from the blinding white light. "_Descend_ _to_ _the_ _bridge_ _road_ _immediately_!" commanded a cop using the bullhorn.

"Fuck!" cried Draco. He couldn't _believe_ his luck. Both stepped down from the bridge wall hesitantly, having no other choice. Draco turned to look at Hermione, several emotions swirling in his mind. To say that he was intrigued by this girl was definitely an understatement. But annoyance he felt against her overpowered all the other emotions and he strode past her without a word. If it wasn't for this witch everything would have had been over by now.

Returning a little back to her senses, Hermione started marching in the reverse direction, mulling over the recent occurrences with disbelief. To make sure she was envisioning right she turned her neck to look back and what she observed caused her to stumble. He was looking back at her, his face reflecting the same expression that she wore. Both looked away concurrently, terribly mystified by each other but continued to walk silently. Suddenly all of the crucifying memories managed to penetrate back into Hermione's mind, her face contorting in pain. Without a warning , she attempted to climb back on the fence when she completely lost her balance and toppled backwards, her head painfully hitting the road with a 'thud' and she fell unconscious. Simultaneously Draco halted and watched as a car was approaching in his direction. Without having another thought he made his way in front of the car. A ghastly loud screech, which was followed by a horrendous blinding pain, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So how was it? Please review if you want me to continue :)<strong>


End file.
